


My Hero's Corpse Party

by BokuNoWriterAcademia



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Bakugou and Midoriya team up, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Character Death, Crossover, Drama, Gen, Ghosts, Graphic Description of Corpses, Horror, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi-Part, No Romance, No Smut, Post-Heavenly Host (Corpse Party), Suicide, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokuNoWriterAcademia/pseuds/BokuNoWriterAcademia
Summary: Halloween Night.Just another normal night for the students of Class 1-A at the ever-prestigious UA High, a night spent having a bit of a laugh with friends, playing a few games, the usual that one would expect from a standard Halloween party.But, one of these aforementioned games goes awry. Very, very awry. Trapped in an unfamiliar environment, where pain and death has the potential to lie around every corner, the UA students find themselves forced to survive against an unstoppable entity and maybe, just maybe, get out of the living hell they are stuck within.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	My Hero's Corpse Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. It's me, BokuNoWriterAcademia. I hope you all enjoy this slightly oddball experiment I am participating in, delving into a crossover between BNHA and one of my favourite games of all time (I am a seriously screwed up bastard.) Please, feedback is always appreciated and without further ado, please read on.

"Is this entirely a good idea?"

That was the question Izuku Midoriya had found himself asking more than his fair share of times over the past two hours, all while the others had been hyping themselves up for their little experiment. With the hindsight he was soon to have, he should have asked that question a little harder, encouraged everyone to just step back from the edge and maybe not engage in some bizarro ritual that Kaminari had read about online. Of course, once the idea had been cemented within their consciousness, it would take nothing short of a Quirk-erasing bullet to convince the denizens of Class A to not go ahead with something; That could be said for leaping into danger against villains and it could also be said for performing satanic games of questionable believability.

"Whaaaat?" Mina Ashido, Class A's bubbling pot of joy, asked as she sat back, reclining in the criminally comfortable couches of the Height's Alliance main lounge area. "You really just gonna flake on it, Midoriya? C'mon, it's Halloween-" She gestured to the laughably corny decor that lined the room, from orange bunting baring the phrase "Happy Spooktober" to pumpkins sitting upon the gather tables around the room, lighting up the lounge with their deathly yellow glow from deep within. "- You gotta learn to live a little, otherwise you'll never get anywhere."

"Ashido has a point." The bird-headed Fumikage Tokoyami mused from his position on his knees on the floor. "Midoriya, you have no problem rushing head-first into all manner of villainous catastrophe, but a simple kids' game has you trembling?" The deadpan delivery of that line prompted chuckles from almost all of the gathered students, save for three of them, and obviously Tokoyami himself, who had no clue how what he said was interpreted as funny.

"Oh, you guys lay off him." Ochaco Uraraka sighed, rolling her eyes as she patted Izuku on the back from behind him, as she had been leaning over the couch. "Don't worry, Deku, it's nothing to worry about. Toko has a point."

Midoriya swallowed. She did have a point, it wasn't like it was actually going to do anything. It was just that something about the occult had always made him a little uneasy. It was so obviously fake, and yet he could never quite shake that tension.

"Annyywaayyy..." The omni-eccentric, yellow-haired Kaminari finally spoke up, as the mastermind behind the entire thing, producing some odd-looking paper doll from his back pocket. "Sachiko Ever After. Any of you guys heard of it before?"

"Well, considering none of us trawl paranormal forums like weirdos..." Kyoka Jiro, who sat right next to Denki, pondered sarcastly, bringing her hand to her chin as if lost in thought.

"I- Shut up! Anyway..." The boy cleared his throat. "The idea is, basically, ten of us each need to grab a scrap of the doll." He laid it out flat on the table. "From there, there's a little chant we need to say. After that, all we do is pull it apart, until each of us has a scrap. And hey presto, there we are."

For the first time, the explosive Katsuki Bakugo took an interest, looking up from the firt he had been picking out of his fingernails. "That's the dumbest shit I ever heard. How old are we supposed to be, again? Fucking four?"

Ashido pouted. "Someone doesn't have the Halloween spirit…"

"Try me, you bubblegum bitch!"

The conversation was rapidly spiralling away from the original topic, as Kaminari realized, lifitng up his hands to try and quiet his two warring peers down. "Okay, okay, guys, we can sort this out later. For now, let's just try to have a bit of fun. Okay, so, show of hands who wants to try this."

In response, eight hands raised…

Denki Kaminari…

Kyoka Jiro…

Fumikage Tokoyami…

Tohru Hagakure…

Ochaco Uraraka…

Mina Ashido…

Hanta Sero…

And Tenya Iida.

"Huh." Denki's voice was almost disappointed as he looked around the room, scanning for anymore raised hands. "I mean, we can do it with only eight, according to the website, but…"

"It's more fun with all ten." Mina finished, nodding in agreement with her own statement. "Nobody else want to do it?"

Ochaco nudged Midoriya, for his hand had remained firmly on his lap. "Hey, Deku, are you sure you don't wanna join in? It's just a bit of fun, isn't it? Not like anything could actually come of it, that would be totally insane."

"Hmm..." It wasn't like Uraraka didn't have a point. There was no reason not for him to partake. It just made him feel off, like he would be awakening some deep, dark force in doing so. Then again, at the end of the day, it probably wouldn't hurt… 

Slowly, not even thinking about what he was doing, Izuku raised his hand, a broad grin breaking out across his electric companion's face. "Alright! That's nine! Anyway else?"

It took a moment for the assorted students to realize just what Mina Ashido was peering at with her raccoon-esque eyes, but they quickly took notice of hee bizarre hyperfocusing and followed the gaze, not to an object, but to a person.

"Oh, no." Bakugo roared as he took in the fact that all eyes were now on him. "Oh, hell fucking no. I don't give a shit what you bastards say, I'm havin' no part in this kiddy crap."

"Sounds like the words of someone who's scared..." Mina teased, her wide smile maddening to anyone, least of all the already-temperamental Class A golden boy.

"I-" Clearly infuriated, Katsuki looked about ready to start playing football with Ashido's head, but after a few seconds passed, he seemed to at least partially calm himself and with a deeply unsettling grin, he rose to his feet. "Alright, you dumbasses. You want me to play? Fine!" He slammed his hand flat down on the table, a small explosion from beneath leaving a scorch mark on the wooden table."I'll play your game! If Deku can put up with it, don't for a second think I won't!"

"Now, that's more like it!" In unison, all ten participants shuffled forward to the table, looking over the paper doll. Izuku found himself wedged between Uraraka and Iida.

"Umm..." The green-haired boy's tone was uneven. "Iida?"

"Yes, Midoriya?" The ever-immaculate class president was grinning like all his birthdays had come at once.

"It isn't like you to… y'know, just go along with this."

To this, the smile of the raven-haired guardian of the class only grew all the wider. "Now, Midoriya, it's good to now and then just relax a little, allow some games to take place. I won't get anywhere if I don't try to loosen up from time to time, will I?"

"Hmm… I suppose that makes sense."

The hushed conversation subsided, as other members of the class sat mostly disinterested and involved in other activities around the lounge, the ten who had (in some cases, against their will) agreed to the little game, got down to their knees, each one taking a hold of the doll. For a moment, no words were spoken, until Denki cleared his throat.

"Alright, so we need to chant "Sachiko, we beg of you" one time more than there are people."

"That's it?" Mina erupted, sounding rather disgusted. "That's lame. And seems pretty arbitrary, too." To this, Jiro rolled her eyes, noting "What did you expect it to be? This seems pretty standard." snidely.

"Look, just grab the damn doll, okay?"

And with that, nine hands gripped a hold of the paper. As it was such a small doll, there was an unavoidable degree of overlap, with Izuku's pinky locking with Uraraka's thumb. He decided to ignore both this and the slight burning sensation in his face as he felt her gaze travel from their interlocked hands to him.

"Anyway, are we all ready?" Kaminari's eyes scanned the table, ensuring everybody was appropriately holding on. He confirmed that they were with a nod. "Alrighty. Three… Two… One..."

"Sakchiko, we beg of you." The ten of them stated in perfect unison, although some (read: Bakugo) said it with perfectly undisguised contempt and disinterest. One down, ten to go.

"Sakchiko, we beg of you."

"Sakchiko, we beg of you."

"Sakchiko, we beg of you."

"Sakchiko, we beg of you."

"Sakchiko, we beg of you."

"Sakchiko, we beg of you."

"Sakchiko, we beg of you."

"Sakchiko, we beg of you."

"Sakchiko, we beg of you."

"Sakchiko, we beg of you."

And then, they pulled on the doll. Quite easily, it tore apart, and Midoriya found himself grasping a small scrap of what had once been an arm. He looked over and saw a similar scrap in Ochaco's hand. Then, there was nothing.

"Well," Tokoyami noted as he got up to his feet which admittedly did very little to aid his height. "That was supremely underwhelming."

"I'm with you, bird." Hagakure sighed as a slip of paper floated in the air just in front of her. Clearly she cupped it in a clenched fist, as it disappeared from sight 

altogether. "I mean, yeah it does nothing, huge surprise, but I was expecting… I dunno, maybe some dramatic lightning flash or something."

"This isn't a movie, you know." The evidently-dejected Denki balled his scrap away into his pocket. "Admit it, you guys were at least a little tense when we were doing it."

"I'll concede that." Fumikage confessed.

For his part, Izuku was just relieved that nothing had happened. Of course, it wasn't going to, why would it? Even still, it was a huge weight off his shoulders to have that escapade over and done with. Looking over, he saw his brunette compatriot holding her hand to her heart, as if she were equally pleased to learn it had been nothing.

"You okay?" He asked her, wiping the sweat away from his brow. With a little shocked expression, she tilted her head up and gave a timid smile before nodding. "Okay-"

And then…

Then, everything went wrong.

And it all started with a crash, the shattering of glass as a vase somewhere hit the ground, causing all ten gathered kids to turn in the direction of the noise.

"The hell was that?" Kyoka and Bakugo managed to ask at the same time, with the former's question being spoken in a significantly calmer and less angered tone than the latter's.

Ashido was more dismissive. "Eh, someone prolly just knocked something over in the other room, happens all the time. Or even just a cat got in, it's nothing weird."

What followed that sentence was certainly weird, as the students' worlds were simultaneously flipped upside down, a terrific shudder crashing over them all. Decorations fell from the walls, glasses fell off tables and shattered, in those few moments, chaos reigned above all else, the master of their fates.

"Earthquake?" Izuku guessed as he stared up at the others with panicked eyes. Earthquakes never hit this part of Japan, not in this day and age. It certainly wouldn't have an effect on UA, a campus so heavily fortified against the instruments of darkness, that the administration simply had to have, at one point, planned ahead and installed safety measures against natural disasters. It was simply too absurd to assume they would not have.

And then, the table that stood central to the ten kids fell…

It fell right through the floor.

"What the fuck?" Jiro yelled, her voice carrying over all others, as the furniture that they had just moments ago gathered around was swallowed whole by the earth. But that was far from the end. Floorboards snapped and tore away into the rapidly expanding hole below that seemed to trail off to pure, inky blackness, as if it was desiring to eat them up all at once.

Iida's brow narrowed. "A villain attack? Surely that can be the only op-" And quite suddenly, he was gone, the boards below where he stood disappearing, sending him plummeting.

"Iida!"

The shout was shared by most of the group as they watched Tenya evaporate into the darkness. Looking back on it, Izuku only wished that had been the worse things could have gotten. Instinctively, the green-haired boy grabbed out for Uraraka's shoulder, but she was already long gone, tumbling down the hole. Midoriya felt that stinging tension as One for All gathered itself in his legs. By this point, the cracked floorboards separated him from the others and all he could do was watch as one by one, his classmates vanished. Some tried to put up a fight, Ashido grabbing hold of one of the couches, Tokoyami extending Dark Shadow to grab a light fixture. None of these attempts succeeded, as if the gaping hole had some sort of personal vendetta against them. And then, it was only Izuku and Katsuki.

"Kacchan!" Izuku heard his voice yell out, although he had no memory of his brain instructing his chords to do so. Slowly, he backed away, preparing to make a running jump to reach Bakugo who stood at the other side of what could only be described as a chasm. "I'm coming over!"

"Don't even try it, you retard!" Was the ever-cordial response from the hothead, but it was all too late as Midoriya finished his wind-up and took his leap.

He sailed across the gap…

Why did it seem so much longer than it had when he initially gauged it? Was his mind merely playing tricks?

He reached out his hand as he leapt, now in the descending stages. It looked like he was actually about to make it to the other side, and once he united with Bakugo… Well, they could work out some sort of plan from there.

Thathand still outstretched, he felt the impact as his legs stuck the landing on Katsuki's end. Yes! Yes, he'd managed it. Just barely, though…

And then, he was falling, the floor that had moments ago been beneath his feet, as solid as the crust itself, was gone.

Falling…

Falling…

Falling…

And then nothing.

Izuku Midoriya thought no more, his final thoughts occupied with those last words he heard from his childhood friend as he saw Bakugo take the plunge after him.

"Deku, you moron."

Nothing.

Nothing at all.

(----------------------------)

The thick smell of mildew hung in the air, the first thing to begin its relentless assault on the young man's senses as slowly but surely, he found himself coming to. With his eyes still jammed shut, that rotting smell, that permeated decay and neglect, was all he could ascertain of his surroundings. There was no sound, absolutely none. What many don't recognise is that there is very, very little time in one's life when their auditory senses are entirely cut off. There is always just the tiniest of noise in our lives, the buzzing of a lightbulb, the swaying of the trees in the wind outside, the dull purr of vehicles from far away, there's always something. Only when one is truly deprived of all of those rights does one realize just how much they rely on them. That feeling of nothingness, nothing to see and nothing to hear, was among the worst experiences a human being could possibly have in their lifetime.

Why were his eyes closed, he wondered. What compelled him to keep them jammed shut and stuck with this pervasive rot seeping through his nostrils? Why couldn't he open them?

….

No.

They were open. As wide open as they could be. Izuku Midoriya was simply stuck in pure, unending darkness, a black void that went on for all of eternity, that his irises would never adjust to. He then became acutely aware of his position. He appeared to be lying down on something, and that something was very cold, and very hard, like just sitting on it would give him pains for the rest of his life, however long that was. It was so, mind-numbingly uncomfortable that the boy was left with little choice other than to try to get to his feet.

After a while of stumbling, he managed to accomplish this task. Now, he stood. He still had those same chunky tennis shoes he always wore, that familiarity providing some brief comfort in such an awful situation. Even just that extra layer of converse made him feel slightly more at ease, slightly more defended. The same could be said for his ragged T-shirt and shorts which were hardly ideal, but were at least the same clothes he wore back when… Back…

What had even happened? Standing alone in this dark, Izuku brought his hand up to his forehead, gripping it and for the first time realizing just how slicked with cold sweat his face was. Even wiping it away did little, there was far too much of it to make even the slightest impact. But that really wasn't important at that moment. He just needed to think.

The earthquake…

Was that all there had been to it? A simple tremor that had sent him and his friends straight down into the depths of… wherever he was, exactly. It wouldn't be that simple. Maybe a villain attack. Was this some sort of League hideout? Was Tomura Shigaraki back with a vengeance? He had certainly upped the ante if that was indeed the case.

"Urgh… Fuck, my head..." Those words, spoken by an extremely familiar voice, broke Midoriya from his pondered as he desperately whipped his head around, trying to see the speaker. Of course, that was impossible in the darkness. But that voice… He certainly recognised that voice…

"Hey!" Katsuki Bakugo's voice rang out through the void, finally and ultimately shattering that deeply unsettling silence. "Where the hell are we?"

"K-kacchan?"

No reply for a moment or two, until "Deku..." The voice was dry, almost immediately hostile. That was just like Katsuki. At least it meant he clearly hadn't been shaken enough to transform his personality.

The emerald-haired future hero started with "Do you have any clue-"

"Do you think I have any fuckin' clue?"

"Oh, yeah… Right..." It had been a stupid question. "Do you think you could maybe use your explosions, get us some light?"

"Pst." Bakugo's voice was falsely exasperated. "You really think I wasn't just about to do it? Hold on." A few seconds passed.

Then another few.

Nothing happened.

And then, Katsuki's voice returned from the vast expanses of nothing, this time confused. "The fuck?"

"Kacchan, what's-"

"My Quirk! My fucking Quirk isn't-" There was no need for him to finish; Even what little he said was more than enough to send a chill down Izuku's spine. Nearly as soon as he heard that, he rushed to use One for All. Nothing. He felt none of that usual, overwhelming, intoxicating sensation, not in his legs, nor his arms, nor any part of him. "M-mine isn't either..."

"God dammit!" The sentence was explosive and punctuated with the sound of something scraping against something else as the young Bakugo was clearly fighting to get on his own feet. "Jesus Christ, what the hell is going on here?" Midoriya heard more banging. "Ah fuck, my side!"

"What?"

"Just hit it on something!" It sounded like Katsuki was biting down on his lip, holding back his true rage and pain. "Something hard, too."

So that meant there were physical objects with them. Surely that had to mean they were in a room, as opposed to just an endless void, what point would there be in having objects if it was pure nothingness. "M-maybe we should look around for a light switch… Or something like that… Only if you want to..."

A grunt followed this request. "Fine. Just don't get in my way while you're looking. Even without my Quirk, I'll tear your damn head off if you come near me." 

"Right..." And with that, the two got to searching. Almost instantly, Izuku stepped right into something hard and wooden, almost like a school desk in shape, and let off a shrill shriek.

"What the fuck is wrong with-"

"Stubbed my toe." Was all Midoriya needed to say in response.

Twenty minutes passed. Izuku knew this for certain because he counted every last second in his head as he searched the room. He was able to clarify that it was, at the very least, certainly a room, he found a wall after only half a minute. From there, he walked alongside it, keeping his hand on the plaster to keep his way. At one point, he felt it transition to glass, as he assumedly came across a window, but that was about it. No switch, at least not on that wall. It had this ancient feel to it, like the plaster and paint was peeling away, a touch that complimented the smell far too well to be settling. It was just all so creepy.

The boy felt himself bringing his hands up to hug his shoulders, as it suddenly struck him just how cold it was. Had it been so cold just a few moments ago? Surely not, or else he would have taken notice long before.

And then, he found it. To be specific, his hand just barely grazed it as he walked past. 

"I- Kacchan!" He yelled out, turning his attention to the blackness mere inches in front of him. "I've found a candle of some kind."

"Candle, huh?" Came the grunt from somewhere else in the void. "Fat lotta good that's gonna do us, you dumbass. I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess that you don't have anything to light it on you."

"No..."

"And I can't use my fuckin' Quirk, so we're fucked in that regard." The voice was harsh, willing to shoot down any suggestion young Midoriya threw at him. "Thanks for that."

"I-" Dejectedly, Izuku sighed, flicking the candle he felt with one limp finger as he began to shuffle away.

And that little flick somehow managed to activate the thing, as all of a sudden, the room erupted into a dim light, revealing the two to be in a dingy old classroom that without a doubt lived up to the smell in the worst possible ways imaginable. At one end of the room, he saw Katsuki, who was unable to fully hide his slight surprise with his typical scowl. That much was no huge surprise, and neither was the overall appearance of the room.

However, there was one thing, one little prop in play, that did serve to chill Midoriya to his very core, and he found it near impossible to not let loose a bitter squeal as he fell backwards, landing on his behind as he stared, mouth agape, at what lay leaning against one wall.

A corpse. 

An undoubtedly old corpse that must have been in its place for a fairly significant period of time by that point. It looked to be that of a male student, judging from the height, build and scraps of uniform that clung to the body like a second skin. At numerous points, the flesh had simply eroded away, leaving nothing behind. One eyeball was slicked back in its head, the other completely missing, dried and hardened blood around the socket, showing off a deep cavern of black within, and the distinct sight of something wriggling. The jaw was almost completely detached, hanging on with little more than worthless sinew, and very few teeth remained.

Katsuki was the first to react to the slumped figure with actual words, letting out a quiet announcement of "Holy shit..." as he slowly approached the body, Izuku remaining on the ground, transfixed. He had seen death before, Sir Nighteye having been the obvious example, but this… This was different.

A kid, probably around the age of Midoriya himself. A young soul, ripped away, left with nothing. And that absolutely terrified the young man.

Seemingly undaunted, Bakugo knelt down by the corpse, looking it over. "Huh. Poor bastard's from some public schools. At least, he was." And suddenly, the blonde hero-in-training was reaching into the pockets of the dead boy, ruffling through them as Izuku got back to his feet, his legs feeling even more like jelly than they ever had previously, were that indeed possible.

"Kacchan, should you really just be poking through his stuff like that? It isn't really respectful-"

"Shadup, you dumbass, I'm tryna find something to identify him by." From the worn pockets, Katsuki eventually pulled out a few items: A rusted house key, a small chibi Hawks keychain hanging from it, and a scrap of paper. "Hm… Useless crap. Nothing here really says anything..."

"M-maybe it might be a good idea to put it back, then?" Midoriya was still nervous, still on edge, as he had a full right to be, given the nature of the situation. "If we don't have Quirks- Do you think we'd be able to maybe try and look for the others? If this is a villain attack, then they could all be in danger, us too."

"Pfft." Bakugo tossed the key over his shoulder as he stood back up again, using his knee to stabilize himself. "You can go looking for them if ya really want, but I'm sure as hell staying here. Good luck to you."

Well, that put him in quite the situation. Not only did Izuku have no desire to go beyond the classroom to explore by himself, it could be outright dangerous to do so. Clearly, someone had already died here, and the last thing he wanted was to end up just like the poor kid from the public school. Sadly, he looked down to his hand, the scars still present as always. Seeing them brought him back, back to all the events he had undergone and the people he met from whom he had received the scarring. Tomura Shigaraki, the Hero Killer, and more. All times where he'd been given the option to back down, be a good boy and let the pros do their work and all times where he had defied that option, completely and utterly. He had done this before, faced unmentionable catastrophes in the past. So what was the harm…

…

"Alright, Kacchan." Midoriya gave a confident nod to his… well, friend wasn't really the right word. Peer or classmate would have been more fitting. "You stay here, try and find anything you can that could explain what's going on. I'm going to- I'm going to take a look around. If I find anyone, I'll bring them back here, alright?" A sharp intake of breath punctuating the speech's end.

"Tch." Bakugo grunted, already standing by what looked to be a teacher's desk at the head of the room, starting to look through the drawers. "Whatever."

"Okay." 

With a lump in his throat, Deku spun around and sauntered towards the sliding door at one end of the room. He had no idea just what he would find on the other side, but it wasn't like there was anything he could do about it. Deep breaths and short steps accompanied the boy on his trip to the door. And when he reached it…

"Deku?"

Izuku tilted his head around. "Yeah?"

"Try to stay safe, aight?"

Those short five words were everything Midoriya needed and he responded with an enthusiastic "You got it!" Before sliding open the door with a deafening screech and stepping out into the frame, peeping into the beyond.

It was a hallway, certainly better lit than the classroom, although that was not saying very much at all, and the pervasive smell of rot remained hanging in the air. It definitely, at the very least, complimented the room, with a run-down air about it, from cracked floorboards to cream walls with the paint peeling away and mould growing in the corners of the ceiling. So far, however, there didn't seem to be anything too awful, so that stood as a small blessing for the time being.

And then, Izuku took another step out.

Immediately, he felt pain shoot up his left leg, like nothing he had ever felt in his life before. It felt like he was cracking apart at the seams, as if his leg was burning up. Letting out a desperate shriek in both pain and shock, the emerald-haired boy, his vision clouded by shock, glanced down and the sight that met him was far from pleasant; His leg looked to have been slashed and slashed very badly, the leg of his trousers completely torn off from the knee and the exposed leg beneath coated in thick, fast-running blood. It was almost impossible to make out anything beneath the horrid crimson liquid, but he could just about make out a massive mound of torn flesh at his knee, as if the cap had been pulled away completely.

Midoriya stumbled and fell down, with only one leg left to support him and the rapid blood loss messing with his head even more than the atmosphere of wherever they were already had. In that moment, he wished for nothing more than for this to all just be a bad fever dream, yet he knew from the immense pain coursing through him that this couldn't possibly be the case. His eyes became near useless, clouded with both tears and splatters of blood. They were rapidly flickering shut, it seemed like he would be doing well to remain conscious for even a few more seconds.

"Deku!" His ringing ears just barely picked up on from behind him, as Izuku felt a pair of strong arms grab him under the shoulders from behind and struggle to pull him back. He offered up no fight to this, he couldn't possibly. He was only lucky that the hands had prevented him from hitting the wormwood floorboards.

Through the blood and the tears and the pain, as Izuku Midoriya passed away into the world of unconsciousness, he was just about able to see one last thing at the end of the corridor.

Not a thing.

A girl.

A girl with pure white skin, with charcoal black bedraggled hair that hung over her eyes. A small child, surely no older than seven or so, with a small grin playing out on her lips.

A girl in a red dress.

(----------------------------)

"Ah jeez..." The brunette girl complained as she steadied herself against the cracked tiled wall of the bathroom in which she had woken up in, illuminated only by a dim, flickering candlelight, as she held her hand over her forehead. "My head..."

It had certainly been a shock for young Ochaco Uraraka to wake up in such a place. Last she remembered, she had been falling deep into a dark abyss from the perceived safety of the Height's Alliance Dormitory's lounge; Then, all had faded out, even her own screams, and she had woken up on the floor of this depressing, decrepit bathroom. She had absolutely no clue where she was, all she knew was that it was by no means anything good. With the cobwebs up in the corners where wall met ceiling, and the dirty mirrors above the presumably non-functional sinks stained with an odd dry substance that she could only hope was rust, it seemed very much to be the typical proverbial prison cell of one of those psycho stalkers in horror movies. Or at least, that was what she assumed, Ochaco had never felt any interest in watching those. Seriously, why would anyone intentionally want to frighten themselves.

As she leaned against the wall, she allowed herself a nervous, dry chuckle. Here she was, in the most hostile and unwelcoming room she had ever been in throughout her life, and her mind was on horror flicks. She really needed to sort out priorities.

The smell was truly intolerable, a mix of rot and damp and fungus, all the smells one would tend to associate with an abandoned and unloved bathroom. The problem was, just where was she? It wasn't anywhere in UA, that much she was certain of. There was no way the institution would ever house such a dilapidated room, so it was a safe guess that she was off-campus. That was one question sort of half-answered, and it looked like any further questioning was futile.

Slowly, Uraraka looked to that disgusting stained mirror on the other side of the room, her reflection scratched and contorted by the ancient glass. In spite of that, she could still see the bags under her eyes, the grime on her face from where she had been sleeping on a filthy tile floor for heaven knows how long.

"I guess in one way, it's good no one else is here to see me like this." She giggled, trying to voice some comedy in order to distract her mind from that unease that had started at one hundred percent when she woke up and was only increasing with every second that passed. With a shake of her head, she decided to head over to the sturdy-looking door at the end of the room, her legs weak but unwilling to give out just yet.

Locked. Somehow, that came as no surprise to the girl, but it still hoisted up her nerves tenfold. In a display that she knew was entirely pointless, she jiggled the handle a few more times as she scrunched her face up and prayed for it to click open.

Nothing.

With a sigh, and her unease now approaching two hundred percent, Ochaco stepped back and surveyed her surroundings a little more. So, she was in a creepy bathroom. That was about all the information she could pull at this stage in time. At one end of the room, opposite from the door, there sat a series of three stalls. Maybe in one of those, she would find something, although she was frankly terrified of what she may find within.

As she quickly discovered, the first stall hid nothing, unless one counted a cracked toilet that was completely clogged. Backing out very quickly, Uraraka swiftly moved onto the second stall. Oddly, this one had a new scent behind it that only assaulted her nasal cavities as she drew closer. Something new to join the other smells that she couldn't quite place her finger on, but she knew without a doubt wasn't good. It was with a good deal more hesitation that she swung this stall door open.

A body.

A young girl, her head lolled to the side, her eyes glazed over and her neck attached to a rope that went all the way up to the ceiling. Instantly, before she even fully took it in, Ochaco sank to her knees as all that despair, all those nerves, boiled over to the top and with the help of this new, unshakable feeling of terror, she promptly released her dinner all over the floor with several loud gurgles and dry heaves. Her eyes small and terrified, she bolted back up, wiping the stray traces of vomit from around her mouth, and got up on the seat of the toilet, trying desperately to untie the poor girl. But she knew that it was far too late; She had been dead for quite some time.

"Oh my God… Oh my God..." She breathed, backing away from the stall as her eyes stayed firmly locked on the hanging body. She just couldn't tear her gaze away, in spite of how awful it was. What had driven such a young girl to suicide? Had she been in the same predicament Ochaco found herself in presently? Was this set to be the rosy-cheeked brunette's fate as well? She knew she had to try to keep it together, but that was becoming harder and harder by the moment, tears brimming in her eyes and her stomach twisting into knots. Gasping for air, she grabbed hold of one of the sinks behind her, to prevent herself from falling to the ground.

Why?

Just why?

What had led to this? What was going on?

She couldn't hold it back for even a second longer, and Ochaco Uraraka let loose a pained, hollering yell, that surely carried past the door and all throughout whatever building she was in. As soon as it left her mouth, she knew she shouldn't have done it, but there was nothing that could stop her. She had completely frozen up.

And then…

… Then, she become acutely aware of a clicking from the direction of the door.

Snapping her head over, pure fear in those hazel eyes of hers, Uraraka watched as there was another click and then quite suddenly, the door swung open. In that moment, she knew that it must have been locked from the outside. But just who had opened it? She was near certain that whoever was to step inside would be the one responsible for this horrific abduction. She felt like she was about to faint.

There in the doorway, stood a boy. A tall, lean, handsome boy with swept dark hair and wearing the same school uniform as the girl who hung limp in the stall, the red blazer slung over one shoulder. His features were sharp, his eyes darting and intelligent, and slowly, he looked over to Uraraka. That fear in her eyes must have shown, as he held his hands up while stepping further in.

"Hey, hey, don't worry. You look like you've seen a ghost." He commented as he drew closer, his voice sauve and confident, yet also concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"I-I-" By this point, Ochaco had sunk to her knees, unable to say much more aside from nervous stutters. Reaching her, the student looked to her and reached out, tilting her head upwards slightly so that she was looking up at her. His face was reassuring, as if nothing could go wrong while he was around, and all of a sudden, the brunette hero-in-training felt better. Not by a lot, but by a decent bit. She was able to push back the tears and the stutters and made her voice clear. 

"My name's Ura-Uraraka, sir. I'm from UA..."

To this, the boy gave a little impressed whistle. "A UA kid? You guys are pretty top-notch, I hear." He took his hand away from her chin and instead used it as an offer to help her back to her feet, which she gladly accepted. "My name's Yuuya Kizami. I'm from Byakudan High, the whole other end of the country from your UA." His voice was gentle. "It's good to meet you."

Uraraka nodded, relieved to finally be around another person and one who seemed so cordial at that. "Th-thank you, Kizami. I- Sorry you have to see me in this state."

"No worries at all." Looking past the girl, the boy known as Kizami stared into the stall where the corpse lay. His eyes grew hard and cold, as he tilted his head down slightly, as if in mourning.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"That girl there-" He pointed to the stall. "- Her name is… was Kirisaki."

"You know here, then?" Uraraka felt the grief for this stranger suddenly weigh on her heart. "I'm-"

"I more than knew her." The young man cut in. "She was… a close friend. A real close friend." His voice retained an even calm, but it seemed to be tearing him up inside to even say those words.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry-"

"No need for that, now." Getting closer to his now-dead friend, Kizami tilted his head down even further, and closed the stall door tight. "It's best to let the dead rest as much as they can in such a scenario. Right now, we need to focus-" He looked back to Ochaco. "- On finding a way out of here."

"Y-yeah." The girl agreed, raising her fists in a confident motion. "But first… I have some friends who I'm pretty sure are around here somewhere too. Could we maybe look for them?"

"Well, I see no harm in trying." Kizami nodded, returning to his old self, the contemplative mourning gone. "Come now, Uraraka. Let's see what we can do to try find your peers"


End file.
